Can You Keep a Secret? Rewritten Version
by violetkisses
Summary: Ryoma has a secret. Atobe can't keep his mouth shut. Ryoma's secret distresses Atobe and he has evil plans to make that little secret vanish for good. So, will Atobe succeed? Or will some four-eyed freak take Ryoma away from him? Possibly one-sided RyomaxTezuka, eventual Royal Pair
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! So as promised, here is the rewritten first chapter of 'Can you Keep a Secret?'. I hope you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the original!

A/N#2: This story is way overdue. Should have finished this ages ago but...uhhh, I had writer's block for this story. Sorry!

**Warnings: **OOC Ryoma and Atobe (but it's all for the story) So read at your own risk.

* * *

**Can You Keep a Secret? Rewritten**

**Chapter 1**

It was a wonderful day inside the Atobe manor. The sun was shining, the birds we singing, everyone was happy. It was a typical, normal day in the household. Well, as typical and as normal as it can get with a snobby, arrogant young master and his innocently conniving little friend.

A dark-haired boy sat on the lavish purple bed with his arms crossed, brows furrowed, face set in a frown. He was obviously deep in thought. And this sight intrigued the self-proclaimed King of Hyotei. It was rare for Ryoma to lower his guard down and let his emotions reflect on his face, especially when he was around other people. So to think that Ryoma trusted him enough to lower his guard down…well, it was flattering.

Keigo observed the boy before him. Echizen Ryoma was by all means beautiful. That silky black hair which looked so enticing to touch, those almond shaped eyes that held so much emotion, that long, cute nose that wrinkled whenever he thought of something distasteful, those high cheekbones that blushed when caught by surprise, and those pink, plum lips…Echizen Ryoma most definitely topped the tennis captain's "Most Beautiful Boys on Earth" list.

"Hey, Monkey King." Atobe was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a soft, melodic voice filled his senses. He looked at the boy before him, who was fidgeting, his eyes hesitant as if he was about to say something embarrassing.

"Hn?"

"Well," Ryoma blushed, eyes settling everywhere but him, "can you keep a secret?"

The question certainly caught the tennis captain by surprise. But his surprise suddenly morphed into a smirk. Does Ryoma even have to ask? "Of course I can. The Great Atobe Keigo is like the trustworthiest man alive!"

Ryoma snorted, "I highly doubt that. Because if I remember correctly, the last time I told you a secret, every regular in Hyotei seemed to know about it. I wonder if you had something to do with that." Ryoma wondered oh-so innocently, his inner self smirking as he saw Atobe blush and stutter, clearly at lost for words.

_Guilty. _

"But they were just so persistent," Atobe whined, but then paled as he realized what he said. Shit. Flailing his arms, he hurriedly corrected himself. Ryoma seemed to have not noticed his slip. Thank God. "I mean, the Great Me was just feeling generous that day so I decided to share your not-so important secre…" Atobe faltered as he saw black aura surrounding Ryoma's body.

Oh shit.

"A-to-be~"

Oh double shit.

"What did you just say?"

Atobe Keigo was a dead, dead man.

* * *

A bonk in the head, a slap on the face and a kick on the groin later, the almighty king of Hyotei was left sniffling, nursing his bruises and abused body. He definitely learned something that day: Never tell Ryoma that his secret is _not _important. If you're not a masochist, that is. It was a shame, really, that Atobe had to learn it the hard way.

The diva sighed, wincing as he touched the absurdly big swell on his head. How could such a small person like Ryoma hit like sumo wrestler, anyway? That was just absurd. But again, he learned, not impossible. Why the hell did he have to learn these kind of things the hard way anyway? It would have been better if there was a book about what and what not to do whenever you were with the Seigaku's youngest player. The world would definitely be a better place if there was, especially if it meant not having to have a sore body and unwanted bruises.

The diva yelped in surprise as he heard a chuckle in his room. "Monkey king, I never expected you to go down with just one hit. So very lame." Ryoma smirked. "You're still so mada mada."

Keigo felt his brow twitch. Did…did the brat just call, The Great Atobe Keigo, mada mada and to top it off, _lame_?

"The Great Me is not lame!" Atobe argued.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"_Is so_!"

"Gah!" The diva resisted the urge to pull his beautifully styled hair. The brat was just too impossible to deal with. He was impossibly childish!

"I am not childish, monkey king." Ryoma stated blandly.

This comment made Atobe take a step back. Was he? Did he? Did? Oh my amazing self. Did Ryoma just read his awesomely awesome mind?

Ryoma shook his head, mouth curving in amusement. "No, Atobe. I did not just read your _awesomely awesome _mind." He scoffed.

The diva's eyes widened comically, gasping, "But you just did it again, brat!"

Ryoma sighed. Really, Atobe was just so very stupid at times. For someone who's so admired by thousands of people, his IQ was definitely lacking. Good thing he had the looks to make up for it. Ryoma lessened the distance between him and Atobe, just enough so that he could pat the Hyotei captain's cheeks in an endearing manner. "You're just too easy to read, monkey king. Your face says it all."

Atobe growled, "It is not!" How dare Ryoma say that his face was an open book! But even if he was slightly offended, Atobe couldn't help but lean into Ryoma's touch. The small boy's calloused hands felt so impossibly soft against his face, which was impossible because calloused equals rough, right?

Ryoma smiled softly as he noticed the way Atobe leaned into his touch. Really, how could he remain thinking the captain was stupid when he did cute things like this. He rubbed his hand on Atobe's cheeks, surprisingly gaining a purr as a response. Ryoma's smile turned into a smirk, "You know, for someone who looks like a monkey, you certainly act like a cat."

Atobe sputtered, "Wh-what? I do not look like a monkey and I certainly do not act like a cat!"

Ryoma chuckled, "There, there. I was just teasing. Anyway," Ryoma's face suddenly turned serious, and the change sobered Atobe up. "Let me ask you again. Can you keep a secret?"

Atobe pounded his fist on his chest, grinning superiorly. "Of course I can! _Trust me!_"

"Oooooooh. Acting like a monkey now, Atobe?"

Before Atobe could say anything, Ryoma said something that gave him, The Great Atobe, the shock of his life. Because the next thing he knew, he was already on his bed, a worried and concerned Ryoma hovering over him. "W-wha?"

Ryoma sighed in relief. "What the fuck, monkey king? You _fainted_! Was what I said really _that_ shocking?"

"Of course it was!" Atobe hollered. "How could you. Why would you. Why whould you like someone like Tezuka?"

Ryoma looked offended by this, "Why wouldn't I? Captain Tezuka is handsome, kind, smart, responsible, commanding and oh wait, did I already mention the Captain Tezuka's handsome?"

"But you can't!" Atobe reasoned.

Again, Ryoma yelled, "_Why not?_ You're not making any sense, Atobe! Why can't I fucking like him?"

Atobe flailed his arms, he was at lost for words. Why? Why can't Ryoma like Tezuka?

_Because he's yours,_ A voice quipped inside Atobe's head. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. But he then realized that it was true. Ryoma was supposed to be his and his alone. He realized that he liked Ryoma so much more than a friend should, that he wouldn't allow some guy take Ryoma away from him. But well, he couldn't very well tell that to Ryoma, now could he? So instead, he came up with the lamest excuse ever. "But he's _old,_ Ryoma! He is o-l-d!"

"He is _not!_"

"He is"

"Then who do you suggest I like then?"

"Me!" Atobe proudly suggested, "I'm better than him in every way! I'm smarter, kinder, more responsible, more commanding and a hell lot more handsome than that four-eyed freak is!"

Ryoma snorted. Smarter, yeah right. As if he would ever believe that. "But you're just as old as he is! So doesn't that make you 'too old' for me too? And don't call captain a four-eyed freak, you monkey!"

Atobe groaned. Again with that monkey comment! And really! How could he overlook the fact that he was as old as Tezuka? Now, he was also 'too old' for his dear, dear Ryoma. "That's different. Tezuka's older because he has glasses! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me monkey, brat?"

Ryoma was really frustrated now. The damned monkey was making things difficult! He could feel his eyes water. All he wanted was for Atobe to listen to him and help him and just be there for him. But with the way things were going, it might not be possible anymore. "Why are you being so difficult?" Ryoma asked, his voice cracking. "All I want is for you to be there for me. But why? You're so mean, monkey king!"

This made Atobe panic. Oh shit, he just made Ryoma cry. In an instant, he was by Ryoma's side, cradling the boy in his arms, making shushing sounds and drawing circles on the smaller boy's back in attempt to calm him. Great, now he was feeling guilty.

Begrudgingly, Atobe said one sentence that he would forever regret in his life, "Fine, I'll do _anything_ you want so, forgive me?"

"Really?" Ryoma pushed Atobe back so he could look at the diva, eye to eye. "You would do _anything_?"

Atobe did not like where this was going but still, he said yes. No point in backing out now.

"So you'll help me confess my love for Captain Tezuka?"

Atobe nodded, "Of course I'll help you confess your-" Atobe stopped short, his mind rewinding back to what Ryoma just said. "WHAT? Of course I'm not going to help you confess to that..that…that four-eyed freak!"

Ryoma's eyes widened, eyes once again watering. "See?" He wailed, "You're not really going to do _anything_ I want. You're such a liar, Atobe!"

Ryoma made an attempt to get out of Atobe's embrace but the said man just tightened his hold on the smaller male. He then said something that he would once again, forever regret in his life. "Fine," he reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly agreed. "I'll help you confess your feelings for Tezuka."

This made Ryoma smile. He was about to say something sappy when Atobe's fingers shushed him, "But I'm not doing this because I agree of your silly crush on Tezuka. I'm doing this for _you_. Don't forget that."

Ryoma smirked, delving deeper into the diva's embrace. Really, it was too easy to manipulate his snobby, arrogant best friend. Just a little water in the eyes and voila! He had the Hyotei Captain wrapped around his finger. But he was really happy. Atobe's opinion really mattered to him. And even if the diva did not approve of Tezuka, atleast he was still willing to stand by him. Yup, Ryoma was happy. All things were well…for the meantime, that is. "Thank you, Atobe. You really are the best."

Meanwhile, inside Atobe Keigo's head, a battle was raging. He did not want to do this. No, he did not want to help Ryoma confess his feelings for his captain! Just the thought of losing Ryoma, just the thought of Ryoma being happy with another guy made him want to puke his guts out.

No. No way. He would not just stand aside and watch Ryoma be whisked away by that damned Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yes, of course he'll help Ryoma confess but that didn't mean he'll help make it a success. He'll just have to find ways to make Ryoma realize that Tezuka wasn't worth his love. Oh yes, evil little plans were now forming inside the diva's head. For sure, he would make Ryoma fall in love with _him_. And he swears it on his Georgio Armani Limited Edition Purple Suits.

He _will _make Echizen Ryoma fall for him.

He just had to take Tezuka out of the picture first. And that's not gonna be an easy task.

But as always, he'll manage.

Because what an Atobe wants, an Atobe always gets.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Was it better than the original? I hope it was. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Lovelots!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the late update! School has been so busy lately. But here is another rewritten chapter of 'Can you keep a secret'! Think of it as my bday gift to all of you since it's my birthday! Haha, yaaay!

* * *

**Can You Keep a Secret**

** Chapter 2**

"No." Was Ryoma's firm reply to the diva in front of him. "I will not do it."

And like hell he was. What part of 'I'm not yet ready' did Keigo not understand? He was totally unprepared to ask his captain on a date and truth be told, he was also scared. What if Tezuka said no?

"But, you'll have to do it sooner or later!" Atobe replied, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. He had to convince Ryoma. He _had _to or else all of his_ plans _to protect his cute, little brat would fail! And Keigo being an Atobe would not allow himself to experience failure, especially not with affairs concerning Ryoma. Yes, especially not with affairs concerning Ryoma. Ryoma was too important, too precious to lose.

Ryoma growled. "Yes, I know, monkey king. And just so you know, i'm choosing later. I'm just not ready, okay?"

"When will you be then, huh? A month from now? Two? Or maybe three?" The diva asked, trying to make Ryoma see his point. "Love won't wait for you forever, Echizen. You have to act now before somebody else steals him away from you."

Ryoma's gaped, looking at the Hyotei captain as if he has gone mad. Was this really Atobe he was talking to? Or was he being possessed by an alien or something? Since when did the dumb Atobe Keigo become so articulate?!

"What are you now? A love doctor?"

"Yes, you brat. And it's not such an appealing job. Especially since it's _your_ nonexistent lovelife we're trying to cure. And to top it all off, you just had to fall in love with someone _old_!"

The small boy gasped, shocked by the insult. "Buchou is not _old_, you big fat monkey!"

Now it was Atobe's turn to gasp. How dare Ryoma compare his amazing self to something as hideous as a monkey? And fat?! Was Ryoma going blind or something? "Such a primitive name is not suited for someone as great as me, you..you insufferable and miserable brat!"

Ryoma hmmpphed, crossing his arms, chin tilted high. "It suits you well, _very_ well. You know what? It actually compliments your name. Keigo the Monkey! See? Perfect."

"Why you little-" Atobe was about to strangle the slim and appealing neck who was begging to be wringed wen he suddenly remembered what they were _supposed_ to be talking about. "You sneaky brat! You're trying to change the topic! Call Tezuka now."

Ryoma scowled, his scowl looking more like a pout. "But I don't want to!"

Atobe glared. " Call him."

"Gosh, Monkey King. If you want me to call him so badly, why don't you do it yourself? Because if I don't want to then I won't. That's just how it goes." Ryoma's pout intensified, making it hard for any sane person to resist those pink full lips and shining orbs.

Atobe swallowed, _hard_. The pout was just too much. It was torture_. Fucking torture._

"Echizen Ryoma." The diva took a deep breath, calming himself from the lethal effects of Ryoma's pout. "Call Tezuka now…._or else_." The Hyotei captain threatened the boy, trying his best not to look at the now watery eyes. Damned Ryoma's eyes, mouth and face..and body...and legs. Oh fuck. Damned it all! Damned that super sexy body. Why did he have to fall in love with someone so...so exciting? So cunning? So amazing?

Fortunately for Atobe, Ryoma's pout was replaced by a daring smirk. "Oh? Are you threatening _me_, _Atobe_?"

"Why, yes, I am. Are you by any chance...scared?"

Ryoma laughed, the tinkling, melodic sound sending shivers down Keigo's spine. "What? Of course not. I mean, what can you possibly do? Tickle me to death?" Ryoma mocked.

The said diva smiled slyly. "Actually, _that's _not such a bad idea."

Ryoma gulped. Uh-oh, talk about digging your own grave.

* * *

Laughter, pleas of mercy and evil laughter echoed throughout the mansion as Keigo's tickle torture went on.

A maid looked up from the table she was cleaning, "Uhmm" She hesitated, eyes glancing at the other maids cleaning the room "should we check up on them?"

The others looked up, seemingly undisturbed by the commotion going on upstairs. "You must be new here." A maid quipped.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you must be new here since you don't know that that noise, that commotion, is normal in this household." The maid clarifies.

The confused maid gasped, "What? But that's...that's..."

The other occupants in the room looked at each other, smiling. And together, they uttered the words that a maid in the Atobe mansion will have to get acquainted to, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Whoever created the proverb 'Curiosity killed the cat' was fucking right. Ryoma wished, though, that he knew that before he asked Atobe something he would forever regret. And regret Ryoma did.

"Oh god." Ryoma gasped as Atobe's slender fingers attacked his neck once again.

"Stop. Please."

"No," The diva shook his head, "not until you promise to call Tezuka."

Ryoma glared at Atobe defiantly. "Never."

"Oh?" Atobe's sly grin grew bigger. "We'll see about that."

And another round of hell began for our poor Ryoma.

* * *

"Get used to it?" The new maid asked, disbelievingly.

"Yup. And pretty soon, you'll start appreciating that noise too." The old maid said in a matter of fact voice.

"But but but but..."

The old maid sighed. "Trust me. That noise you're hearing right now is like music to us. Usually this mansion is so quiet, so cold, so detached. But whenever Young master Keigo and young master Ryoma are here, it's like….breathing again for the first time. It's very refreshing."

"Yes," another maid sighed dreamily. "Ryoma-sama makes our young master very, very happy." She looked at the portrait of Keigo and smiled. "I hope it stays like that forever. Forever and ever and ever."

* * *

"Fine. I'll do it." Ryoma said breathlessly. How long has it been already? 20 minutes? 30? An hour? It was a surprise to Ryoma that he was still wide awake, alive and breathing. He should have fainted ages ago. But Atobe, being the sadist he is, just had to make sure he was awake all throughout the torturous ordeal.

"Ahn? I didn't quite hear you there, Echizen. Come again?"

Ryoma clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "I Will Call Him Now. Happy?"

Atobe smirked, his sadistic fingers slowly retreating the boy's slender body. He sat on the plush sofa in content. "Very."

Ryoma's brow twitched. Atobe was really a dirty bastard. "That was dirty, Atobe! You _knew _I would give in, didn't you? You knew." Ryoma pointed an accusing finger at the said diva, his golden eyes lit with intense fire.

"Of course I did. What would be the point in tickling you if I knew you wouldn't give in?"

"Bastard." Ryoma hissed, wanting to wring Atobe's neck very badly. That smooth curve would fit Ryoma's hands perfectly. Squeezing it would be such a pleasure. Yes, Ryoma could feel it: the euphoria of being able to strangle Atobe, the look of helplessness, and the pleas of mercy. It was priceless, very.

Ryoma's reverie, though, was broken when Atobe's expensive phone hit him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryoma asked, nursing his throbbing head.

"To wipe that creepy, sadistic grin on your face. So now that you seem back to the real world, call him. _Now_."

Ryoma feigned hurt, "You could have just shook me or something! Throwing something like that is dangerous. You could have killed me!"

Atobe snorted. Yeah, right. As if.

Ryoma begrudgingly dialed his Captain's number. He had to thank Atobe for being such a bastard and all. At least now, he nerves weren't that twisted anymore. He felt a tad bit calmer than he was the first time Keigo ordered him to call his captain.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Okay, so maybe he was still as nervous as he was before. I mean, who wouldn't be? Calling you ultimate crush was like the biggest thing in history. It took time to prepare for a moment like this and that bastard Atobe robbed him of it. Ryoma took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he listened to the every nerve wracking ring.

What was taking his captain so long?

"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other line answered.

"C-captain…" Ryoma swallowed, his mind suddenly going blank. W-what was he supposed to do again? Oh my god. Right, he was supposed to ask his captain out on a date. But…but…but..

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Oh fuck. Maybe he should just hang up.

Ryoma was about to drop the phone when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him. Atobe held him close. So close that Ryoma could feel Keigo's hot breath on his ear. "Brat, It's gonna be okay." Atobe whispered, the voice surprisingly sending shivers down his spine. "Trust me."

Ryoma's body began to relax at Atobe's words. Yes, just as Atobe said, everything's gonna be okay.

"Echizen? Is that you?"

"Ah. Y-y-yes. Uhmmm, Captain. Are you…are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

Ryoma took a deep, deep breath before asking the question that would change his relationship with his buchou forever. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

The other line went silent and Ryoma feared that his captain had hung up. Ryoma was about to give up hope when a voice, somewhat hesitant, spoke up. "O-okay."

Ryoma gasped, the phone sliding from his fingers. Did Tezuka just say Yes? Did he? Ryoma picked up the phone, smiling like he was the luckiest man on earth. "Really? Meet me at the amusement park at 2 pm tomorrow then. Bye!"

Ryoma hung up quickly, afraid that Tezuka would suddenly change his mind about the date. But still, Ryoma couldn't believe it. His unmovable and stoic captain actually agreed to go out with him! It was…it was…amazing.

Atobe frowned as he watched Ryoma grin stupidly, eyes dreamy as he looked at the phone on his hand. The diva supressed a growl, why was the brat so happy anyway? Tezuka didn't deserve Ryoma's beautiful smile. Only he deserved it. Yes, only him. _Only him._

Keigo put on his best fake smile. "See? Wasn't that easy, brat?"

"Hn. Yeah, it was." Ryoma smiled and truth be told, it really was. But it wouldn't have been this easy if it wasn't for Atobe. Yes, Atobe was the one who made it all possible.

Ryoma eyes softened as he looked at his best friend. He slowly leaned in, his lips brushing against Keigo's in a soft, chaste kiss. "Thank you, Keigo. You're the best."

With that, Ryoma started to leave. He gave Atobe one last smile as he finally left, leaving a stupefied purple clad young man gaping. He touched his lips. Did Ryoma…did you Ryoma just _kiss _him. The Hyotei captain grinned stupidly. Well damn, that was unexpected.

Atobe was still grinning when he punched in the digits of his most trusted friend.

"Hello, Yuushi? I need your help."

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, you are one dead man._

* * *

_A/N:_ So...whaddya guys think? Did you like it? love it? hate it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! :))


End file.
